Dreamers Colliding
by Littlest Girl of Them All
Summary: Two girls, both with the same interests go to Mobius with Sonic along with the dog that can sniff out Chaos Emeralds. To have an adventure of a life time. This is a story of two girls saving Mobius and planet Earth. Rated T for cussing.
1. 1 When the Egg Hits the Big Apple

**_Okay I know that I haven't continued my other stories, but bare with me people I'm having a writers block, so enjoy this story and I hope you forgive me! :(_**

**_P.S. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I don't either. ENJOY!_**

**_P.S.S. Yes I'm a Sonic nerd. ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreamers Colliding<strong>_

_Chapter 1 – When the Egg Hits the Big Apple_

New York. Where people from all around stay to start a new life or to runaway from their life. Also where people begin their life in the fame lane. But two girls, Suzy and Gen will find themselves in an adventure of a lifetime.

"I am SOO sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't actually wasn't paying attention!"

Suzy said picking up the girl's thing that she bumped into, Gen, when she saw a Sonic plush toy that had her name on the tag.

"Uh, Sorry you probably think that I'm a geek don't you."  
>She quickly snatched the toy from underneath her nose. Suzy gave her stuff to her while shaking her head.<p>

"No, I'm a fan too, look, see."

She took out a smaller Sonic plush toy from her purse and showed it to Gen as her eyes widened.

"I'm glad to meet a Sonic fan like you! I'm Gen!"

"Suzy, it's nice to meet you."

When they shook hands all of a sudden a glowing blue gem appeared in front of them.

They froze in shock and in surprise with the gem staring at them. They let go of each other's hands before Suzy said,

"Oh, my, gosh, is that chaos emerald!"

"It is…"

Gen said speechless of its beauty.

"Hey if we both grab it at the same time, maybe we can get teleported to Mobius!"

"Yeah! Let's try it out!"

"Okay. Ready. 1…2…3…!"

They both grabbed the glorious, sparkling, chaos emerald as it glowed brightly by their touch it soon faded which. They waited anxiously to be teleported to Mobius, but they were still in plain old New York.

"Nothing happened."

Suzy said in disappointment. Gen groaned silently when-

BOOM!

A missile was launched with a familiar evil laugh followed afterward.

Looking at each other in the eyes as they came to the same realization. "Dr. Eggman!"

As Suzy grabbed her head in panic and began murmuring insanely to herself, Gen gawked wide-eyed at the fast approaching stampede of Egg-Bots marched their way. "Hey Suzy I think we should run" "What are we gonna do! What are we gonna d-" "I SUGGEST WE RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Gen shouted in fright as she grabbed her retarded sonic fan buddy and ran like hell. Snapped back to planet earth at long last Suzy finally started to run ahead as her not so athlete friend lagged behind. Glancing over her shoulder Suzy asked almost casually, "Gen, do you have the Chaos Emerald on ya by any chance?" "Um, -pant-I think–pant-I left it-pant-?"

With a quick stomp of both of her heels Suzy immediately halted causing Gen to slam into her. Confused, Gen looked at Suzy's face and saw her with a serious expression that didn't match her go-lucky personality (even though she just met her she just had a gut feeling that Suzy's face didn't usually looked like that.) Before Gen could do anything Suzy dramatically ran in the opposite direction toward Times Square where the mayhem was increasing. "Hey! Suzy wait for me!" a disoriented Gen followed Suzy without a second thought. Suzy ran towards the walkway where they first met that was now surrounded by robots. Suzy slid under them and snatched the emerald before the Egg-Bots got their metal fingers on it. She turned around and slid under the same robot and ran back to Gen panting, but not as hard as Gen was.

"-pant- I got it! –pant-"

"-pant- Great! –pant- -pant-"

Gen said catching her breath to start running again. But it was too late since the bots already caught up and surrounded them. They leaned against each other back-to-back waiting for the robots next move. And of course coming from the sky on his Egg vehicle was none of then the notorious Dr. Eggman.

"Hello-"

"Hey Suzy have you ever tried making chocolate ice cream?"

Gen asked me interrupting Egghead.

"No but I've always wanted to."

"Me too. Maybe we can try looking it up at my house later on."

"Yeah sure-"

"Excuse me Chil-"

"Oh, but ya know that tacos with chocolate syrup is so delicious! :3"

"-_-; That really doesn't so very good, Suzy…"

"Hello!" Eggman shrieked in vain.

"Ya I know that's what I thought at first, but ya just have to get use-"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Eggman screeched at the top of his lungs. It got both of their attentions instantly. But they just gave Eggman a 'stinky-eye' kind of look and resumed their pointless conversation.

"Where do you live at?"

"It's right off of 5th Ave."

"Wow I live there too!"

"Sweet! You can meet my doggie, Rin."

Dr. Eggman did a palm face as he clicked a button releasing two metallic tentacles that grabbed them tightly, soon more tentacles shot from the ground and a big head that resembled an octopus.

Eggman laughed and jiggled like an evil (but also overweight) Santa Claus.

"Okay let me guess, you want the chaos emerald that we have right?" Gen asked emotionlessly almost bored.

"Yes. And you can either hand it over, or I take it by force!"

"How about… CHAOS CONTROL!"

Suzy yelled while holding it up comically, but nothing happened.

"FUCK!"

"Suzy let me try…"

When Suzy and Gen both touched at the same time. The Chaos Emerald began to glow brightly as both of their bodies disappeared.

"What!" Eggman yelled in surprise and anger.

"Geeze Eggie when are ya going to retire from being… um, you?" said a playful voice rung from below.

"Sonic!" Eggman shouted in surprise again. (-_-)

"Yup, that's my name so don't wear it out."

Sonic taunted as he did a Sonic Spin and knocked down all the Egg-Bots that surrounded him.

"Damn! Children running off with the Chaos Emerald, now Sonic! I'm getting too old for this!"

Suzy and Gen held onto the Chaos Emerald tightly as they were teleported to Suzy's house. For a few moments, they both didn't move an inch because the adrenaline was still pumping in their ears. Suzy was the first to let go of the slightly glowing blue emerald and look around.

"Gen the Chaos Control worked and we made it to my house!" Gen slowly got a hold of her surrounding and giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

With glittering blue eyes full of mirth, Gen exclaimed, "We just confronted The Dr. Eggman and do you know what that means?"

When Suzy shrugged stupidly Gen sighed but still enthusiastically continued her theory.

"This means that Sonic is probably in New York as we speak!"

"Omg! You're a genius Gen!" Suzy shouted while tackling Gen to the soft carpet. They got their limbs tangled and became a giggling mess on the floor.

"Hey what's going on?"

The girl's laughs died when they tried to look for the source of the voice as they got up.

"Who said that?"

Gen asked aloud.

"Down here."

They looked down with their eyes widened.

"Like come on, am I that hard to notice?"

Suzy's dog, Rin, said looking quite annoyed.

"Rin… you're talking…"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Hey, where did you learn that kind of language from?"

"You."

"…"

Suzy was silent as Rin snickered. Gen then said,

"Maybe he-"

"She."

"Um, she, was able to talk with the power of the Chaos Emerald?"

"Maybe…"

Suzy said tapping her chin to think.

"Oh you mean this thing."

Rin came back with a glowing red gem in her mouth.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

Suzy and Gen shrieked aloud. They stared at it for the longest time when Gen asked,

"Where did you find it at?"

"Oh, I found that at the backyard when I smelt something funny. So I sniffed it out and found that."

"Which reminds me, Gen you keep the blue one and I'll keep the red one."

Suzy safely kept her emerald in her purse along with Gen.

"Sweet! We now have two Chaos Emeralds and a dog that can sniff out Chaos Emeralds too!"

~*BOOM!*~

A crashing sound along with several more was approaching closer by the minute. Suzy looked outside to see Eggman again. This time he was destroying people's homes with missiles.

"That bastard…"

She whispered to herself before closing shut the curtain.

"Come on we have to get out of here! Now!"

"Why, what's going on?"  
>"Dr. Eggman is destroying people's homes and we're next!"<p>

"Doctor what?"  
>"I'll explain later Rin."<p>

Suzy led them outside and grabbed her favorite necklace. It was a purple gem with a swirl of blue and some other colors with a silver chain. Suzy carried Rin with her left arm and grabbed Gen's hand with her right hand.

"Suzy what are we going to do?"

"Just wait, I have a plan."

Suzy let Rin and Gen go as they walked on the middle of the street. Before they got any further, Eggman's hovering egg vehicle stopped them.

"Eggman?" Rin asked perplexed looking to her owner for an answer.

"Um… Yup that's him…" Suzy whispered awkwardly.

"Stupid brats…" Eggman fumed venomously.

"You've already caused enough damage in this neighborhood, and you need to be stopped." Suzy declared heroically.

"Oh, yeah, you arrogant children and your dog can't stop me!"

"Well, he can!" Suzy smirked while pointing behind Eggman. He turned around to see Sonic coming his way.

"Sonic! You again!"

Blinking suspired, Suzy looked to see Sonic speeding her way. "Wow I didn't actually didn't think that someone would actually come."

Suzy murmured to herself.

"OMG! Sonic the Hedgehog is here!"

Gen and Suzy screamed.

"Who?"

"He's the guy you seen me play on the TV"

"Oh."

"Looks like I'll have to finish you then…" Grumbled the grumpy Doctor.

"Bring it Egghead!" Sonic say while laughing at Eggman's pathetic attempt caught him.

10 minutes later…

Eggman left with bruises, his vehicle on fire and dirt on his clothing face as he ran away.

"I'll get you for this next time Sonic!"

"Yay, yay you always say that!"

Rin teased happily.

"Thanks for helping us."

Suzy said and in return got his famous smirk and thumbs up.

"No problem."

"Um…here, you can have this…"

Gen said shyly, giving Sonic the blue Chaos Emerald. He eyes popped out from surprise but his smile grew even bigger.

"Thanks! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Gen!"

"I'm Suzy, and this is Rin."

Rin barked at Sonic as a response.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around to see his best friend, Tails, flying with his twin tails towards him.

"Tails! What's up buddy?"

"I was able to track down a Chaos Emerald, it's very close! It right…"

His tracking device was beeping at a fast past. Tails pointed to Gen, then Rin, and lastly to Suzy. It began to beep faster and faster when it got closer to Suzy until the entire thing broke.

"Whoa!"

He said in surprise.

"Oh yeah I have one too."

Suzy took the red one out of her purse and gave it to them.

"But can we come with you guys?" Suzy asked hopingly.

"Well, it depends…" Tails said responsibly.

Realizing that they had to convince Tails, Gen, Suzy, and Rin surrounded the poor fellow and began begging like their lives depended on it.

"Please Tails we won't be any trouble!"

"I think you're so cool, so please let us come!"

"I'll let you have my favorite bone!"

Seeing that Tails was being smothered to death, Sonic (with an animated sweat drop) decided to step in.

"Okay, okay! You guys are welcomed aboard!"

They erupted into a cheer of victor while Sonic helped Tails back onto his feet. Suzy shook hands with both of them happily.

And from there on, their adventure with Sonic began.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!:) Please know that I am trying my best to get the other stories finished as much as I can so, THANK YOU!<p> 


	2. 2 Meeting Grumpy

Dreamers Colliding

Chapter 2 – Finding Friends

Suzy began to pack all the things she needs to bring for her big trip and Rin's things too. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only:

Sonic the Hedgehog…

And Chocolate.

Meanwhile…

Gen had to ask her parents' to get permission to go.

"No! You are not going and that's final! I don't care if that's really Sonic the Hedgehog you are not going!"

Her foster mother argued with her hands on her hips and her face with a slight bit of red.

"But Mom! This is the only chance I get and the last! If I don't go I'll die unmarried, untouched, unloved, and unhappy!"

Gen hated that she had to call her "mom" or "mother" since they weren't even her birth parents.

"Well, your mother and I love you and we want you to be safe-"

Her foster father started, but Gen stopped him and said,

"Your not my real dad! And you're not my real mom! Why should I listen to you two! I'm going."

Gen grabbed her stuff furiously and left the house slamming the door behind her.

"Gen, wait!"

But, she was gone.

"Who do they think they are? Bossing me around. I'm not even related to them!"

"Hey Gen!"

Gen screeched and jumped in surprise when Sonic appeared in front of her she fell down on the cold cement.

"Please don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Hehehe, Sorry, I do that to a lot of people sometimes."

Sonic scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly.

"So where's Suzy?"

"Still packing. What did your parents say about you coming with us?"

Gen became nervous, she didn't know what to say, but she had to give him an answer.

"Um…they, uh, said I can come with you since, uh, your Sonic the Hedgehog fastest thing alive and all!"

Sonic was going to say something, but was interrupted by Suzy calling their names with Rin running in front of her.

"Hey guys sorry for making you wait! I had to double check on my thing before we leave."

Suzy was holding a white backpack on one shoulder full of clothes and a navy green messenger bag with a first aid-kit and chocolate.

"Where's Tails at?"

Suzy asked Sonic, while Rin wagged her tail happily next to Sonic.

"He's doing his tune ups on the Tornado."

"How long is that going to take?" Gen asked with a hint of anxiety. But neither Sonic, nor Suzy took notice of her hurried tone.

"Well, it really depends on the condition of Tail's ride, but we could go and ask him." Smiling, Sonic looked at the two 14-year-old girls, whose eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Are you JK-ing me! We are really going to ride in The Tornado!" Suzy screamed at the top of her lungs and with an after thought Suzy and Rin raised her hand/paw and declared, "Shotgun!"

With that said Suzy and Rin ran crazy like a monkey on drugs toward a random direction with Rin running wildly behind. "Hey wait for me!" And like a faithful friend she was, Gen dashed madly after her. Blinking confusedly, Sonic looked around to find himself alone on the street. Shaking his head to revive himself from his stupor, Sonic realized something that made him sweat drop.

"They went the wrong way…"

Sighing Sonic ran toward the direction that they went to help them go the right way; he felt that this would be a long day.

"Stupid hedgehog, just getting in my way ALL THE TIME!"

Dr. Eggman screamed in anger slamming his fist on his desk. Another failure by the hedgehog is his usual routine, but this time this was different. He had also lost to two brats. This had hurt his pride. A lot.

"Curse that hedgehog and those ignorant brats!"

Eggman then began to wonder how those two were able to use Chaos Control? Humans weren't able to Chaos Control, but how were they able to? He even tried, but failed, of course.

He decided to take a sample of their DNA next time and run some test to figure out how they could Chaos Control.

"Hey Tails!"

Sonic jogged to his buddy with Suzy, Gen, and Rin panting their way towards them. They were currently at Central park west of the huge lake.

"Sonic –pant- how are –pant- able to –pant- run so –pant- fast?"

Gen asked panting exactly like Rin.

"This is –pant- worse than that time –pant- when –pant- I tried chasing a cat –pant-." Rin said lying down on the ground.

Sonic shrugged and said,

"I don't know. I guess it's a family trait."

"Is the Tornado ready yet Tails?"

Suzy asked anxiously ready for what will happen next.

"Almost, all I need is to give it a test drive then we can go find the next Chaos Emerald."

"CAN WE COME WITH YOU!"

They two girls and dog asked excitedly surrounding him. Tails, once again, was surrounded by puppy eyes he gave them an unsure before saying.

"I don't know…"

"PLEASE, I won't bother you while your driving!" Suzy said with her puppy eyes.

"I'll help out with the Tornado and everything!" Gen said

"I'll give you my favorite bone." Rin begged.

Tails couldn't help but give into the begs, whimpering, and yelled,

"Alright-just get OFF OF ME!"

They then all immediately got off of Tails, surprised to see him like this, even Sonic was a little bit shocked, and then, Gen said,

"We're sorry Tails we're just really excited to meet you and Sonic, plus the Tornado."

Then Suzy said,

"I'm sorry too, I sometimes get too excited when I drink too much coffee."

Tails sighed heavily with the spark of guilt in him as he responded.

"I should be the one saying sorry. It's just, it's just that I'm stress ever since Shadow found a way to break into my lab and stole a Chaos Emerald not too long ago."

Suzy reached Rin to pet her head when she realized that she was missing.

"Where's Rin?"

Everyone looked around but there was no sight of her. Suzy then ran off calling Rin's name.

"RIN!"

"Suzy wait!"

Meanwhile…

Rin sniffed comprehensively around Central Park for the Chaos Emerald.

'It's close now…'

She thought to herself walking through all the bushes.

'When I find the Chaos Emerald, Suzy is going to be so happy! She'll definitely give me a reward for it!'

She then spots a hedgehog, almost looks like Sonic, except black and red and scarier looking.

'Creepy guy…I like him!'

Rin began to follow him two and a half feet away.

The black and red Hedgehog didn't notice Rin for the first few seconds, but turned around to see Rin sitting down quietly and happily wagging her tail. The hedgehog ignored her completely and kept on walking. Rin kept on following him. Soon after to seeing Rin again but even closer to him, the annoyed hedgehog walked faster. Rin followed suit. When he finally had enough of this nonsense, the hedgehog did a fast 360 just to glaring at Rin who still wagged her tail happily.

"Go away you stupid dog!" barked the short-tempered hedgehog. Rin's tail then went between her legs as and her head stooped low. The mysterious hedgehog then continued walking, when Rin caught a whiff of a Chaos Emerald on him.

'Where is it though? He's not holding it, then that means…'

She looked at his quills to see a green glow, Rin surprisingly jumped high enough to land on his head and grab his emerald in her mouth.

"Why you-!"

The black and red spiny animal yelled when a breathless Suzy emerged from the thick brushes.

"There-pant- you are-pant- Rin-pant-! Oh geeze my ribs are killing me."

After a few deep breathes Suzy finally said, "Rin I'm so glad that I found you! Uh, hey Shadow."

Happy and proud of herself, Rin bounced to the ground (from Shadow's head) and tried to reach her owner when the pissed off Shadow snatch her by the back of her neck. Arms length away, Shadow had Rin subbed in the air facing him.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Emerald." Rin shivered like a leaf in the wind from Shadow's ice-cold threat. In his bloody red eyes, Rin knew that he was not fooling around.

"Hey you don't treat a dog like that!"

Sonic heroically appeared carrying Rin, while Tails and Gen arrived at the sidelines with Suzy. Rin looked around with the Chaos Emerald in her mouth wondering what just happened.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no see!"

Sonic smirk as Shadow frowned even more and before anyone could bat an eye Rin was safe in Gen's arms. Gen walked next to Suzy and Tails dropped of Rin in Suzy's arms and continued to listen to the conversation before them.

"I have no time for you, Faker. I'm only here for my Chaos Emerald that's in your stupid mutt's mouth."

Shadow gave Rin a death glare as everyone looked at Rin's mouth.

"Rin!"

Suzy yelled angrily; Rin's tail, once again, fell between her legs. But Suzy smiled and said,

"Good girl!"

Suzy gave her a piece of beef jerky from her bag and took the slimy Chaos Emerald from her mouth.

"Eww!"

Suzy then gave the green emerald to Gen. Gen took out a tissue and cleaned the saliva off of it. Shadow was going to snatch the Emerald from Gen when Sonic stepped in front of him.

"You'll have to get through me first."

Sonic stepped in as he took a fighting stance. Shadow replied coolly,

"So be it."

Faster then even a millisecond, both hedgehogs were at each other's throats. Sonic punched Shadow, then Shadow would house kick Sonic, then Sonic does his homing attack while Shadow dodges it… Blah Blah Blahhhh!

On the sidelines…

While Tails shouted cheers of encouragement to his big brother, both teenagers and dog tried to make sense of the fight.

"Hold that's Shadow- oh what now he's over there kicking Sonic-um now Sonic is… What he disappeared what there he is!"

"Suzy shut your pie whole! You're giving me a headache!" cried poor Rin, Rin (nickname) who held her dizzy head between her hands, oops I mean paws.

"Ya know Gen, I thought seeing both Sonic and Shadow fight in person would be as exciting as making chocolate cake but its just so-"

"Blurry." Rin finished Suzy's obvious observation.

"You're right for once Suzy." Gen said thoughtfully.

With a tick mark on her head, Suzy turned to Gen and said, "What do ya mean once! I'm right most of the time like with the chocolate taco with jalapeños-

(A/N: The thing with the taco incident did happen but it was a deleted scene… Too much barf )

"That made me green for the whole day yesterday"

"Well, um… What about that time at Disneyland-"

"I just met you yesterday and I've never been to Disneyland."

Gapping and bulging her eyes out, Suzy could not believe her ears. "Did you say what I thought you said."

"Um, ya, I said I have never-"

"Shut up. You've NEVER been to Disneyland?"

Suzy said with a shocked look on her face Gen replied,

"Uh, no, I've always wanted to go there, but my parents are too cheap and said that I might get kidnapped which really is a stupid reason."

Suzy started to tear up, tears almost falling down her face.

"That's the saddest story that I've ever heard."

"Really, then you must never heard any sad stories from what I think."

Gen raised a brow at her at Suzy looking at her, sometimes idiotic, friend.

"By the way, where did you put the Chaos Emerald at?"

Suzy whispered cautiously in Gen's ear. She whispered back,

"Uh… in my bag, right here."

Gen was going to take it out but Suzy stopped her.

"Don't take it out unless you want Shadow taking it away."

"Good point."

They sat down on the grass to watch more of the blurry action. But after a few moments of sitting there Suzy got really bored.

"This is boring, lets get out of here."

They both nodded at each other in agreement, including Rin, and left the blurry hedgehogs to their little brawl. Tails, still cheering for Sonic, turned to Suzy and Gen11/6/11 since it's been quiet without them talking the whole time. His eyes widened when he saw them gone.

"Sonic! We have a problem!" Sonic turned to Tails but was punched in the face by Shadow. He fell down on the ground

"Don't turn your back against your enemy, Faker." Shadow said, his arms crossed looking down at the blue hedgehog.

"Suzy and Gen are gone!" Sonic was all ears and so was Shadow.

"Tails, did you know where they went?" the yellow fox was interrupted by a note floating down in front of him and laid down in the sunlight. He picked it up and began to read it.

"Got bored, see you at the Tornado.

Suzy, Gen and Rin"

There was a long awkward silence, until Tail broke the ice.

"Do they even know where the Tornado is?" Another pause.

"C'mon Tails, were going to find them." Sonic was ready to speed off when Shadow said,

"I'll come too." Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Uh, okay Shadow."

"But I'm only going to help because they still have my Chaos Emerald." Shadow glared at Sonic while Sonic gave him a smirk.

This was going to be a long day…


	3. 3 When Charmy Kicks a Bee Hive

**Hey guys I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY (X100) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A YEAR (I think). And to pay up for it I have just made a new chapter! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it and I know its short, but I wanted to show you guys that I will try my best to update this story to the end! ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – When Charmy Kicked a Bee's Hive<p>

"Gah, I'm bored!" Suzy, Gen and Rin complained in agony. They had been walking for what felt like an hour and haven't even found the Tornado yet.

"Suzy, I'm thirsty!" Rin whined to her owner, Suzy took out a water bottle and the dog's metal bowl from her bag and poured the water into the metal bowl.

"Gen let's take a quick break for now." She set down the bowl and let Rin drink from it as Gen plopped to the grass in exhaustion.

"Geez, is it me. Or is the heat taking all of my energy from me?"

"No it's the humidity." Gen took out a fan from her purse and fanned herself tiredly. Her friend sat next her as they groaned and moaned. The temperature in New York was FUCKING RIDICULOUS!

"I hate New York…" Gen stated, wishing that she had something to glare at.

"I hate humidity…" Suzy's eyes were getting as she tried not to fall asleep. Five minutes had past and the dachshund had finished her bowl of water and walked over to the two best friends.

"Come on, you guys let's go!" the little dog pulled Suzy's shirt, but didn't succeed.

"Why are you excited, you're usually as lazy as I am?" Sue pets the top of Rin's head, feeling her soft and clean fur.

"I don't know… I've felt like this since I was able to talk." Gen was going to say something when the bushes started to move violently. Alarmed, they all got up on their feet (and paws) and carefully watched the plant that was still moving.

"What do we do?" Gen whispered cautiously.

"I say if it is a threat, run and scream like schoolgirls, and if it's not, then we don't have to run an extra 3 miles." Suzy said intelligently.

"…That was pretty smart…" Said the astonished Gen, Suzy grinned and replied back,

"Thanks, I got that from an anime!" She stated proudly, still whispering as Gen did a face palm.

"You are the dumbest person that I have ever met."

"Thank you." Her grin widened at her comment. The bush was_ still _moving after the conversation until someone finally came out of the bush. That someone was none other than Charmy the Bee.

"AH SOMEONE HELP ME!" He came flying towards Gen and hid behind her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Suzy asked the frightened bee, he looked like he was on the brink of tears too.

"T-There's a swarm of bees chasing me, and they think that I'm their queen. But I kept on telling them that I'm a dude, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Then why don't you show them prove then?" Gen stated plainly, the bee gave her a shocked look while Suzy was laughing hard.

"W-What!" Then the sound of the bee swarm was soon approaching and that meant one thing.

Run and scream like schoolgirls.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonic!" The blue hedgehog stopped on his tracks and turned around to see his two tailed friend flying towards him.<p>

"Hey Tails! Have you found them yet?" Tails shook his head,

"And we even lost Shadow too; we better hurry before he gets to them." Sonic dashed off with Tails next to him.

"Wait, why do we have to worry about Shadow? He wouldn't do anything bad to them… will he?" There was a moment of silence as they dodge the trees they passed by.

"I don't know, before we got here he's been… odd…" Tails thought about the recent events and didn't think there was anything odd with his behavior on Mobius.

"Remember when we found out that he'd been working for Eggman before he stole the Chaos Emerald in your lab."

Shadow always had a Chaos Emerald with him and if he didn't then that would mean that it was stolen.

Although, Tails didn't steal his Chaos Emerald, the fox had found it along with Sonic deep in some ancient ruins (which is now in rubble). Shadow also isn't clumsy or stupid enough to accidently drop it anywhere and everyone knows that he doesn't work for the fatso anymore…

'…_unless Shadow was forced to work for him…" _Tail thought to himself, his chin on his hand.

"You're right, but what are they planning?" Any thoughts of their discussion were interrupted by the sound of screaming. Sonic and Tails quickly whipped their heads towards the sudden sound and saw their three missing, human companions and dog, and a fearful little bee, being chased by a swarm of bees.

"SONIC HELP US!" They screamed to their blue, spiky savior, dashing to his side. The bees stopped a foot away from Sonic and arranged themselves into words:

"GIVE US BACK OUR QUEEN"

Everyone turned to Charmy who was hiding behind Tails then turned back to the bugs.

"Sorry but Charmy is not your queen." Sonic explained to them,

"That's what I was trying to say!" he interjected as the bees told them,

"WE KNOW THIS, BUT HE HAS OUR QUEEN" Once again, everyone turned to Charmy.

"I-I do?"

"YES"

Charmy thought for a minute, then he remember something.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! I have her in my pocket, I found her injured on the ground nearby." The large bee gave a sheepish grin as he carefully took out the injured female bee. The one third of the swarm gathered around his hand and gently carried the bee. The others then told the group:

"AS A SIGN OF THANKS, WE SHALL GIVE YOU A SHINING STONE WE FOUND IN OUR HIVE" It didn't take long for them to carry the Chaos Emerald over to Charmy the bee as he extended his hands open and let the gem fall into his hands.

"Thanks!" He said cheerfully as they left to their hive, there was a moment of silence before Gen announced,

"That was the second weirdest experience that I have ever had."

"What was your first?" The fox asked.

"You guys."

"By the way," Suzy said turning to the adorable bee, "I'm Suzy Jones, and this is Gen Hopkins and this cute little fur ball is Rin!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm-!"

"We know, you're Charmy the Bee, part of the Chaotix." Gen informed him, and the bee blinked dumbfounded before beaming,

"Wow, how did you know that, are you physic?! That would be so cool! Hey, hey, can you see my future!? Oh, tell me what it is?! Pretty plea-!"

"Calm down Charmy, their not physic, but long story short, we are video game characters in this world." Tails tried to explain to tame the hyper bee, but it gave him more things to ask.

"A video game! Is it a good game? Am I super awesome in there? Am I-?"

"STOP!" Everyone stopped moving and glanced at the source of the voice, Gen (who was hold Rin).

"What's wrong Gen?" Sonic asked ignorant.

"Where is Suzy?"

* * *

><p>P.S. <strong>If I made any mistakes, tell me in the reviews or message me, 'cause this was somewhat rushed...<strong>

**P.S.S. I hoped you like it! :D**


End file.
